


Vine Play

by littlefallenseraph



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefallenseraph/pseuds/littlefallenseraph
Summary: Alya (fan apprentice) takes Julian back to the garden they visited on their first night together and they have some fun.





	Vine Play

Alya was leading Julian by the hand, a blindfold covering his eyes.

“Alya, my love,” he asked as his foot caught on a rock, “where are we going?”

She laughed and turned to him to place a finger on his lips, “You’ll find out soon enough, darling. Please be a good patient boy for me, okay?”

His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, nodding.

Pleased with his agreement she turned back around, whispering a spell under her breath. The heavy iron garden gate swung open, creaking as it did.

Excited by the metal he perked up. “Oooh is it a dungeon?” he guessed. “You know I do love chains, they’re so,” he paused and Alya could almost hear his arched eyebrow, “versatile.” She didn’t answer. Instead, she lead him into the heart of the foliage, seating him gently on a bench and stepping away.  

“Where are you going, love?”

Another finger pressed to his lips as she hushed him. She whispered another spell and vines were wrapping themselves around his wrists, legs, and neck. His lips curled up in a wry smile, “Well it’s not chains but it’ll do.”

A flick of her wrist and the vine around his neck tightened just enough to make him gasp. She loosened it and then climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her teeth found their way to his ear and grazed the lobe, making him shiver. “If you say another word, Ilya, I’ll leave you here all night. Is that clear?” He nodded, breathing heavily. “Good boy.”

She moved only to remove his shirt but made sure to brush up against the bulge in his trousers on the way, eliciting a whimper.

“Stand,” she ordered. His legs were already shaking but he did as he was told. Her hands teased his nipples as they slid down his chest to his pants which she expertly unclasped so they could fall around his ankles. “Now,” she started, “spread your legs.”

He only fumbled a little as he obeyed. She guided another vine up his chest and into his mouth. “Get it nice and wet, darling.”

His lips closed around it, covering it in his saliva. He gagged as it drew out of his mouth and drool fell down his chin.

She was surprised when he only twitched a little as the vine crept back down his torso and around his waist, but she allowed him a moment to breathe before it entered him. He gasped as his legs almost buckled. “Are you all right, love?” she asked. 

His only response was a nod. 

“May I continue?”

Another nod. 

She fell to her knees and kissed his length, taking it in her hands and massaging it until it was twitching. She smiled up at his already-panting face as she took him in her mouth, and urged the vine to move as well. 

He threw his head back and wailed, pleasure washing over him. His legs shook, threatening to collapse as the repetitive motions of both his lover and her vines pushed him closer and closer to his climax. 

“Oh–oh my–yes, yes!.” he cried. 

With a snap of her fingers, another vine animated and shoved itself into his mouth, muffling the sound. She pulled away long enough to remind him, “What did I say about speaking, Ilya?” before sheathing him in her mouth down to the base. More muffled moans followed. 

He was a shivering, twitching, whining mass. At this point, the vines were holding his sagging body as his lover devoured him. Saliva dripped out from behind his gag and onto his chest. Strings of curse words attempted an escape but were absorbed by the vines.

His fists clenched as she nearly swallowed him again and again until it was too much for him to bear and he came undone in her mouth. 

She kissed her way up his abdomen, allowing the leftover cum to mingle with his saliva before removing his gag and kissing him tenderly on the lips. “You may speak.”

It was clear he couldn’t do any such thing, so he just hung there gasping while Alya lavished him with more kisses. She removed the blindfold and looked into his eyes, desperate and red, but filled with such deep satisfaction that she couldn’t resist an encore…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely malevolen-ce for the request! And thank YOU for reading! <3


End file.
